Astrid Hofferson/Galeria
''Jak wytresować smoka How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg Yrvcxk.jpg thank-u-Tumblr-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28160815-500-221.png Topor_astrid.jpg 2vxqh6c.png Astrid Hofferson.jpg picture_7_copy0.jpg Wszyscy jeść.png Bliźniaki jeść.png Asti Czkawa ksionszka 2.png Tarcze.png a5.JPG Szpadka i Astrid.png jws.p.jpg AHYD.jpg Czkawka i Astrid.jpg Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161444-1616-816.jpg Astrid zua.png Awkward.png Astrid bardzo zua.png Czkawa wisi.png Astrid Szczerb.png Hiccup & Astrid.jpg IMG 116293189961016.jpeg Aaaaa co to.png Boisie.png tumblr_n2ly9vRELG1tniraco1_500.png a4.JPG b649daed5c2dd5a71daf1f7348dd02d0.jpg Astridwlesie.jpg images 543.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h38m53s105.png AstridJWS.jpg Astrid i Czkawka na Szczerbatku.jpg Jws1.png JWS Czkawka&Astrid.png JWS Astrid i Czkawka.gif a3.JPG Nie róbcie mu krzywdy.png 25-astrid-hofferson-27915840-160-216.png 772x0.jpg a7.jpg Astridd.jpeg M 4.jpg Smoki istniejom.png HICCSTRIDD.jpg 1024px-HICCUP_AND_ASTRID_SITTING_ON_STORMFLY_K-I-L-L-I-N-G_...THE_RED_DEATH!!!.jpg Bojomsie.png astrpysk.jpg Smutni wszyscy.png hqdefault.jpg Hicstrid kiss 1.JPG Zakończenie.png tumblr_inline_n01u93BDx51sxd557.jpg astrid smile edit.jpg tumblr_inline_nbml84Uk491s8zbfz.png dragon-2.jpg hiccup-ruffnut-tuffnut-astrid-fishlegs-e-snotlout-in-una-scena-del-film-dragon-trainer-150463.jpg Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie Leg 6c.JPG Vlcsnap2010103114h24m27.jpg dragon_boatcrew.jpg Gbur na statku.png Leg 16c.JPG Na wyspie Gnatochrupa 4.png Na wyspie Gnatochrupa 0.png 1.jpg Wp5EGlL5s3CZ6IBSVthPUKJkrgs.jpg 54a25796b6cfe4936f2e1e1951f.png Vlcsnap2010103114h28m04.jpg 1011201042224pm.png Astrid (2).png Legenda7.jpg Leg 28c.JPG Boneknapper5.jpg Bone 1.JPG Vlcsnap2010103114h28m39.jpg 500full.jpg Boneknapper.jpg Chxnl.png Owca2.jpg Prezent Nocnej Furii Strm 4.JPG a8.JPG Drag xmas img12.jpg Gift1.png Where's_hiccup.jpg Strm 5.JPG Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-07.jpg AstridHappy.png Vlcsnap2011111719h34m19s66.jpg Yaknog.png Reakcja.jpg Reakcja Sączysmarka.gif drag_xmas_img2.jpg MV5BMTczNDY5MjAwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM0MTY3OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Reakcja2.jpg tumblr_inline_nre1hvUKgI1s8zbfz_500.jpg Gift9.jpg AstridGotNF.png Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-13.jpg a2.JPG Snog 1.JPG Strm 1.JPG Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-2051.jpg Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-17.jpg Drawing Him In (1280x720).jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup's_second_kiss.jpg 00372m2ts_snapshot_1807__20120305_185021_.png Tumblr m2liou8CVd1qg96sgo2 250.png 4690884_l5.jpg Jeźdźcy smoków Astrisspi.jpg A10.JPG Strm 16.JPG Strm 11.JPG Jws324.png jws92.png jws95.png jws99.png hhhit 3.JPG Heather_siendo_sorprendida_por_Astrid.png Hhhit 11x.JPG hhhit 9.JPG Jws131.png Rekin23.jpg Jws141.png jws144.png Hhhit 14.JPG jws146.png Hhhit 8.JPG jws152.png jws166.png jws169.png|Przebrana za Heatherę jws187.png Jws191.png Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 2.png Ponocnik-Astrid.png jws194.png jws202.png jws203.png jws205.png jws211.png Jws217.png jws219.png jws220.png Hhhit 13.JPG jws222.png jws229.png Jws45.png Jws66.png Jws54.png Jws80.png Jws88.png Jws273.png Jws287.png Jws272.png Jws361.png A9.JPG Jws63.png Jws59.png Jws57.png Jws113.png Jws354.png Jws357.png Jws363.png Jws370.png Jws344.png Jws348.png bbc 1.JPG bbc 2.JPG bbc 3.JPG bbc 5.JPG bbc 6.JPG Gusv 5.JPG bbc 7.JPG bbc 8.JPG bbc 4.JPG bbc 9.JPG bbc 10.JPG Jws377.png Jws416.png Jws413.png wisig 1.JPG wisig 2.JPG wisig 3.JPG wisig 4.JPG wisig 6.JPG wisig 5.JPG Wisig 12.JPG Wisig 10.JPG negronifi 4a.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png jws554.png Jws487.png Jws480.png Jws358.png Coobmo 9p.JPG Coobmo 5ś.JPG repi 1.JPG Hicstridhug.jpg repi 2.JPG repi 3.JPG repi 4.JPG repi 5.JPG repi 6.JPG repi 7.JPG astrid i wichura.jpg jws 4.jpg 6.jpeg Mahniom 3ah.JPG Mahniom 2ah.JPG Mahniom 1ah.JPG mahniom 8as.JPG mahniom 9as.JPG Jws699.png Antidotum-lista.jpg Wyspa-Ziół-Jeźdźcy.jpg rekosz 1.JPG redkosz 2.JPG redkosz 3.JPG Xefe 2ga.JPG Xefe 3ga.JPG redkosz 4.JPG redkosz 5.JPG Jws840.png Jws880.png Jws859.png Jws847.png Jws844.png jws479.png jws527.png Jws561.png Jws590.png Jws593.png Jws599.png Jws611.png jws644.png jws646.png jws702.png jws858.png jws866.png Mała A.jpg|Mała Astrid gif z małą astrid.gif następny gif z małą.gif mała Astrid i jej wujek.JPG Jws885.png Jws889.png Jws893.png Jws894.png Jws905.png astrid 2.jpg Flightmare2.png Zemsta.Astrid.png Jws902.png The_glow_must_be.jpg Jws912.png Having_seen_the_Flightmare_fly_past_the_cave.jpg Hiccup,_Look.jpg Jws927.png Jws931.png jws935.png Jws936.png Jws937.png Odyelow 7a.JPG Odyelow 6a.JPG Dsw.jpg Jws1006.png Jws1002.png Jws990.png Jws972.png Jws949.png Jws942.png Astrid H.jpg Jws1106.png Jws1182.png Jws1163.png Jws1155.png Jws1144.png wede 1.JPG wede 2.JPG wede 3.JPG wede 4.JPG wede 5.JPG wede 6.JPG wede 7.JPG wede 8.JPG wede 9.JPG Jws1188.png Jws1217.png Jws1231.png Jws1237.png jws943.png jws957.png jws980.png jws991.png jws1022.png jws1032.png jws1189.png jws1220.png jws1236.png Jws1282.png Jws1257.png Jws1252.png Jws1311.png Jws1293.png Rito 7.JPG 6.png 0.png Sxcer 7.JPG Sxcer 6.JPG Sxcer 5.JPG Sxcer 1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 32.png Ppim a5.JPG Ppim a4.JPG Ppim a2.JPG Ppim a1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 56.png Cast Out (part2) 72.png Wards 6.JPG Wards 5.JPG Straszliwiecastrid.jpg Siodło Wichury.JPG Jeźdcy.png Jws201.png Płomień-Czkawka-Szpadka-Astrid.jpg hahahahtotalxd.jpg Szczerbolastridiczkawkapiorun.png ImagesBMDE6AYH.jpg 81319.jpg 1adtv-x264-ngchd-mp4-2-f.jpg Gusv 5.JPG Js98.png Js109.png Js108.png Js110.png Chora Wichurka.gif Błędy2.jpg Js144.png Js131.png Js128.png Js139.png Tumblr mq2b2nv4IH1rsk7nzo1 500.jpg Reacting_with_shock.jpg Snotlout_heading_towards_Astrid_and_Hiccup.jpg bbb3105486fd08c8a5bb81ee26c71007.jpg Riders-of-Berk-post-5.jpg EqwNdjr.jpg Bhkc.jpeg tumblr_inline_nbml6nEl3i1s8zbfz.png Astrid_upon_hearing_Fishlegs_suggestion.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_happy_at_the_news_given_to_them_by_Gobber.jpg c46f8115f278c3730a60e5c56305eefa.jpg Hiccup_after_Astrid_says_that_it_is_Fishlegs_fault.jpg Ogień zębacza2 .jpg Ogień zębacza2.jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (19).jpg Jws823.png Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata astrid.race.to.the.edge.jpg Race to the edge 2.jpg RTTEe1.7.PNG RTTEe1.14.PNG Astrid_under_water.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg U9YXmYms.png Astrid in the cage.jpg We're_fine.jpg After the boulder hit.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg More often.jpg Zrzut ekranu (32).png Astrid saying woah.jpg dragons-race-to-the-edge-imperfect-harmony.jpg RttE.jpg tumblr_nr2pivKzaH1s26au7o5_r1_400.gif Giphy5678.gif We_ignore_it.jpg 8428fc8dca2191d11cd3573148990669.jpg Astrid_giving_Hiccup_two_thumbs_up.jpg Falling_for_this.jpg Hiccup_starting_to_need_to_check_on_it.jpg Cii.jpg Astrid_having_come_up_to_Hiccup_to_show_him_her_design.jpg One_idea.jpg Vote_on_it.jpg 9ef35c758ce9158eb1ab352498a7b70d.jpg What_are_you_up_to.jpg Looking_at_the_white_terrible_terror.jpg dragons-race-to-the-edge-when-darkness-calls.jpg They're_lunch.jpg Edgewing.png Astrid_callling_stormfly_while_hanging_on_the_edge.jpg Idea_from_Smidvarg.jpg All_your_ideas.jpg The_gang_agreeing_to_Hiccup's_name_for_the_island.jpg Our_new_outpost.jpg Don't_go_there.jpg Amazing.jpg Dragonstv.png Don't get any.jpg Something's_clearly_not_right.jpg Reacting_to_Fishlegs_eating_the_spoiled_yak_milk.jpg Hiccup_thinking_about_what_to_do_about_Fishlegs_allergies.jpg Allergic_to_Meatlug.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_reacting_to_what_is_happening_with_Fishlegs.jpg Fishlegs_flying_through_the_air.jpg Did_you_see_that.jpg Fall_in_love.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge.jpg Gothi_making_something.jpg Astrid_starting_to_explain_that_thor_bonecrusher_is_not_afraid_of_anything.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_and_bonecrusher_walks_away.jpg Where_they're_headed.jpg He_wasn't.jpg Dde503b969b8c26f926dd7cd2367625a.jpg 4fa6015b413b52b8add8b4ef49b87028.jpg We_better.jpg You_guys_grab_him.jpg 7b45ef6358651da3c5c298a49e9ae5a5a182393a_hq.gif 31ea2cf46f1b2e39868b54b2de96dd21.jpg 16 - 1.gif giphyIOP.gif Astrid asking Hiccup is that.jpg Migracja.jpg You weren't kidding.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg tumblr_inline_nrnml1RjeV1s8zbfz_540.jpg You search the east.jpg Astrid looking for the rumblehorn.jpg Facf5e6632d8dbea3861e5a59354d7bf.jpg 1280x720-f5V.jpg 4ec750aa44da896f269d6a3195579e9b.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel (część 2).jpg Tumblr inline nyi34tf7dY1sr22fk 540.png qL3gUE-q.jpg 10989220 1591708144411781 5190240209203078996 n.jpg Zrzut ekranu (34).png ff0c7b25b1692ced826689ef1d670314--httyd-fanfiction-dreamworks-dragons.jpg 18015 1604138866519805 1694702365747039056 n.jpg rtte-astrid.jpg What was that.jpg 0908.gif Talking_about_the_speed_stinger.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-23-27-26.png For that little time.jpg TN1.jpg 10932374_1654116428166620_1191529485_n.jpg About_the_titan_wing.jpg Team Astrid23.jpg Tumblr inline o6g561zvrh1s8zbfz 500.png Team Astrid jeźdźcy.png astrid's team.jpg 123.jpg Team Astrid Czkawka i Astrid.png DRTTE 0114 S2E1 TeamAstrid.jpg tumblr_o15u7xenkS1ucpx1wo5_500.gif Astrid g.jpg Night of the Hunters 1 Astrid.png DRTTE4.jpg DRTTE5.jpg night of the hunters 2.jpg Zbroja szczerbatek i jeźdźcy NotH2.png Oczy as.jpg Dlaczego ten screen do tej pory nie pojawił się na naszej wiki.jpg 4b33534ac2d82ff6c3db3766c5730f28.jpg DRTTE3.jpg the zippleback experience.jpg DRTTE1.jpg tumblr_inline_o0v45gV6nJ1tx7qts_500.gif tumblr_o409o0Dflj1ucpx1wo1_500.gif tumblr_o409o0Dflj1ucpx1wo2_500.gif tumblr_inline_o79o7ifUGg1s8zbfz_540.png tumblr_inline_o0vzc3F9751s8zbfz_540.png Tumblr inline o0vzzvvTE21s8zbfz 540.png Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-S04E07-637a17f7196f6b9981171a351efa5e42-thumb.jpg Astrid_i_Dagur.png screen3.png Screen26.png Tumblr o0r2qnqdLm1ueixrzo1 500.gif AH&H.jpg 453f5ed84718b648c0c29bdee299bd0b--dragon-rider-disney-characters.jpg astrid.jpg Cavern Crasher 14.png Pozorymyla10.jpg Ftl4.jpg|W śnie Śledzika Ftl10.jpg cf682e729a184909aeadccd29379c161ab129429.jpg Ftl12.png Ftl13.jpg Bs5.jpg plaga-odyna.jpg Sw5.jpg Sw12.jpg 13736990_415914051912635_1170856688_n.jpg RTTE 206 S3E7 ToHeatherOrNot.jpg 3hd8j.png Fighter Razorwhip 100.png Banner 2268.jpg LAH31.jpg LAH3.jpg LAH5.jpg LAH13.jpg LAH18.jpg LAH19.jpg LAH20.jpg LAH23.png LAH24.jpg|Na Wichurze LAH28.jpg DOTW2.jpg DOTW3.jpg 14027231_319337381741855_308815002_n.jpg DOTW8.jpg DOTW9.jpg DOTW10.jpg DOTW11.jpg DOTW12.jpg DOTW13.jpg DOTW15.jpg AsHe.png DOTW17.jpg RTTE_Gallery_4.jpg DOTW19.jpg GATE2.jpg GATE4.jpg GATE9.jpg GATE10.jpg Co za mina.png MS6.jpg MS8.jpg MS14.jpg MS15.jpg MS16.jpg MS28.jpg MS29.jpg MS31.jpg NL1.jpg NL3.jpg NL5.jpg Heather&Astrid&Fishleg.jpg Dire Straits47.jpg TLD2.jpg‎ TLD3.jpg‎ TLD4.jpg TLD5.jpg The Longest Day7.jpg‎ The Longest Day8.jpg‎ The Longest Day12.jpg‎ TLDfeelings.png The Longest Day17.jpg GR1.jpg GR3.jpg OOTFP1.png OOTFP10.png OOTFP7.png OOTFP5.png Jeźdźcy smoków Na końcu świata (Sezon 4) 13.png OOTFP11.png Out of the Frying Pan21.jpg Blindsided4.jpg Blindsided6.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided10.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided12.jpg Blindsided13.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided20.jpg Blind2.jpg Blindsided27.jpg B29.jpg Blindsided32.jpg Blindsided39.jpg Blindsided40.jpg Blindsided41.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blind7.jpg Tumblr oljoo8JdrW1ub5mbwo1 1280.png TS 150.png Blind11.jpg TS 157.png Blindsided49.jpg Blindsided53.jpg Blindsided55.jpg Seeems like it.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg tumblr_omrlbrXBv01sfdmxzo4_500.gif You sure you're feeling okay.jpg Astrid and Hiccup sitting next to each other blindsided.jpg Back in the forest.jpg I thought maybe I got away.jpg Well, why.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg tumblr_olp4d3DyTg1vx852mo2_500.gif Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other after the kiss.jpg Hicstrid scene 2.png Astrid hugging Hiccup shell shocked, part 1.jpg Ep4126.jpg Ep214.jpg Ep123.jpg 4127.jpg After Fishlegs has left.jpg You right now.jpg Including us.jpg 18485880_657679454424098_6186465167953054996_n.jpg Hiccup and Astrid gearing up for a kiss.jpg Ep412.jpg ShellShockedPt1.jpg ShellShockedPt1(3).jpg Baby Eruptodon 36.png Baby Eruptodon 38.png tumblr_omay5pIzIz1w681ypo3_540.gif LivingontheedgeHiccsrid.png LivingontheedgeHiccstrid3.png LivingontheedgeHissctrid2.png LivingOnTheEdge-GronckleIronPlusDSongAmber.png LOTE345.png Garf 130.png Garf 140.png LOTE347.png LOTE348.png 565d9bb9387c76df461891c02f103b09f53d1afa8216bba3b476b7b732068c13-191.jpg Garf 183.png Garf 192.png Garf 202.png I've got her.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg Garf 225.png Garf 231.png Zaręczyny Astrid i Czkawki.png SROBI4.jpg SROBI30.png SROBI5.jpg SROBI10.jpg SROBI11.jpg SROBI14.jpg SROBI18.jpg SROBI2.jpg SA7.jpg Atali 405.png Atali 326.png SA16.jpg SA18.jpg SA19.jpg SA22.jpg SA23.jpg SA24.png SA25.jpg SA27.jpg SA28.png SA12.png Atali 196.png Atali 197.png SHSAS.png tumblr_ovzfe148NC1ueixrzo1_r1_400.gif Return of Thor Bonecrusher7.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher9.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher15.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher18.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher19.jpg DOD233.png DOD234.png DOD235.png Sassafras 58.png Sassafras 88.png Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg The Wings of War, Part 12.jpg The Wings of War, Part 16.jpg Well I do.jpg Wingwp1.png Astrid and Snotlout.png Astrid and Snotlout edited.png Shocked.png The Wings of War, Part 21.jpg Well get ready.jpg NDLB234.png NDLB235.png NDLB236.png Slitherwing 190.png The shot is blinding.png SN234.png SN235.png Snuffnut(2).jpg Snuffnut(7).jpg SOTP344.png Wingnut, Szpadka, Astrid.png Garff season 6-0.png Garff na Końcu świata.png Garff season 6.png DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass1.png Sassafras 61.png Female Razorwhip 126.png KingOfDragonsPt1-TytanicznyDramillion.png Hiccstrid kiss.gif Astrid Mi Amore Wing.jpg MAW11.png Szczerbek, Czkawka, Astrid MiAmoreWing.jpg MAW1.jpg Czkawka i Astrid Mi Amore Wing.jpg MAW2.jpg Czkawka, Astrid Mi Amore Wing.jpg KingofDragonsPt2 Astrid, Czkawka, Szczerb.jpg DN-ok.jpg GOV2.jpg GOV20.jpg Shear6.png KoDP1-1.jpg KoDP1-2.jpg KoDP2-6.png Ślub mala dagur.png KoDP2-20.png DN10.jpg DN3.jpg DN2.jpg DN1.jpg 8739b48d76a116334e6df831d5111bab.gif 3afteerkiss.jpg 3kisss.jpg 3astridwich.jpg 3astridsad.jpg 2astridczkwak.jpg Świt jeźdźców smoków Dawn of the Dragon Racers 2.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers 3.jpg DOTDR2.gif DOTDR.png AstridDOTDR.png HikapDODR.png StoickDOTDR2.png DOTDRv.png WszyscyDOTDR.png Gif-Astrid-DotDR.gif What's_wrong_Hiccup.jpg Jak wytresować smoka 2 Sączysmark1.png Astridd.png astrid 2.png Sączysmarkkkk.png Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg astrid aaa.jpg Astriddd.png Astrid72.jpg Tumblr n9obgplSNa1t4wx8uo7 1280.png Stormfly gallery 03.jpg Gif45.gif E5u.jpg Jws2 - 18.png Tumblr n5751uXhRr1sqpltxo10 1280.png Jws2 - 19.png Maxresdefaulp.jpg Astrid i Czkawka Jak Wytresować Smoka 2.png HTTYD-2-Astrid-and-Hiccup-how-to-train-your-dragon-37178275-1920-1080.png Szczerbek i wichura.png Rozmowa Astrid i Czkawki Jak Wytresować Smoka 2.png Ołówek.gif 639px-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png Hiccstrid osom aww.png Jws2 - 20.png Astrid-gif1.gif Tumblr n988xnbAHH1t4wx8uo4 1280.png Astrid-Stormfly.jpg Jws2 - 28.png Jws2 - 30.png Jws2 - 31.png Jws2 - 34.png Tumblr n61zjmLlkG1riurjqo1 500.gif Łódź4.png Tumblr n9iutxhq8O1t4wx8uo5 1280.png Łódź5.png Jak zdobedziesz lojalnosc smoka jws2.jpg Łódź7.png Stoick i pozostali jeźdźcy smoków w JWS2.png Astrid (8).png Astrid (5).png Astrid-Stormfly-Eret-HTTYD2.png Astrid (4).png How-to-train-your-dragon-2 nws7.png Bez tytuł'.png Astrid fyea.gif Screenshottrailer3.png 640px-H-63NkdFwU8.jpg Uetukry.jpg Astrid zła.gif Drago eret astrid.jpg Tumblr n5kyylHgoE1s7u96eo1 1280.png Drago&Astrid.png Astrid_saying_on_his_night_fury.jpg Astrid_telling_Drago_what_might_happen_to_his_ships.jpg Astrid_after_Eret's_big_save.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo4 1280.png ,kmjnhgb.png 10458341_530067570453886_7712295227997176801_n.jpg Sorry.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo6 1280.png Astrid_looking_up_to_see_who_grabbed_the_black_sheep (1).jpg tumblr_nbnif463Vu1tx08awo1_500.png Hug2.png Histrid.png hicsTriD2.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Val pjengne.png Nasz wódz powrócił.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Pyskacz .png This is the end.png 640px-Astrid_and_Hiccup_right_after_finishing_their_kiss.jpg Jak wytresować smoka 3 Jws3 screen reklama 7.png Trailer55.png Httydthwtrailer 2 21.png THW-Astrid, Fishmeat.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.jpg Httyd3 - Eret Hiccup Astrid and Gobber.jpg Httyd3-Eret Hiccup and Astrid.jpg Czkwaka_astrid_cool.jpg Valka_astrid_jws_3.jpg Astrid_light_fury.jpg Httydthwtrailer 2 69.png Hicctridandtoohnew.JPG THW-Astrid-3.jpg Lov.jpg Httydthwtrailer 2 24.png Astrid_valka_httyd_3.jpg Astrid_valka_httyd3_2.jpg Trailer6.png Httyd3-HiccupAstridInHiddenWorld.jpg Astrid_czkawka_hd_hidden_world.png Trailer.57.jpg Czkawka astrid ognioglisty jws3.jpg Jws3 promo kolejne 2.png Httyd3 - HiccupAstrid.png Jws3 screen reklama 4.png Jws3 screen reklama 6.png Httydthwtrailer 2 40.png Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_1.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_2.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_3.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_4.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3.jpg Astrid czkawka jws 3 5.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_6.jpg Httydthwtrailer 2 46.png Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_7.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_8.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_9.jpg Hcstrid.jpg Astrid_czkawka_jws_3_10.jpg Czkawka_astrid_mieczyk_valka_smark.jpg Httydthwtrailer 2 48.png Jws3 screen reklama 8.png Czkawka śledzik szpadka astrid mieczyk jws3.png Httyd3 - HiccupAstridFire.png Czkawka & Astrid.jpg Astrid_czkawka_spojrzenie.jpg Astrid_czkwaka_główki_.png Astrid_wichura_pożegnanie.jpg Httydthwtrailer 2 45.png THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg Wedding.png Wedding.jpg Nowe berk posąg ślub.png THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-5.jpg Astridhiccuptoothlessnuffinkzephyr.jpg Dzieci_haddock.gif THW-Astrid, Zephyr, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink.jpg Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu Nuffink czkawka tata homecoming.jpg Hiccup-astrid-keyart-1.jpg Astrid czkawka scenariusz spektakl homecoming.png Astrid-hiccup-keyart-5.jpg School of Dragons Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2014-10-16 141150.jpg AstridxStrormflySOD.jpg AstridSoD.jpg DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk 10983426 906699646027785 9055059136728795618 n.png DDROBSTARTING1.jpg Noweładowanierob.png Tumblr nzscwb1HbM1rj03clo1 1280.jpg Ładowanie rise of berk walentynki 2016.png 10953248 907445769286506 4264278360093869343 n.png Dragons screen5 1024x768.jpg Halloween.png Rob wiosna 2019.jpg DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dawn_of_new_riders.jpg Astrid_scribbler.png DreamWorks Dragons Dawn of New Riders Trailer 11.png DreamWorks Dragons DoNR Pyskacz Czkawka Astrid.png DreamWorks Dragons Dawn of New Riders Trailer 9.png Dawn of New Riders-Hicc, As, Gobber.png Ilustracje tumblr_mso9fyIfay1qzmmzso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0u15vtgcU1qzmmzso1_500.jpg originalssss.jpg Astrid CA2.PNG Astrid CA3.png tumblr_n6cu1nWbUD1ske259o3_1280.jpg|Concept art how_to_train_your_dragon_concept_art_shane_prigmore_06.jpg Wedding concept 3.jpg|Concept art Astrid's new model in Hidden World.jpg|Concept art More concepts for Astrid's changing.jpg|Concept art Inne Grafiki z ''Jak wytresować smoka Astrid jws1.png Astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png a1.JPG Strm 2.JPG How-to-train-your-dragon-original.jpg Astrid-Stormfly-Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-wallpaper-3.jpg Strm 3.JPG|''Lekcje Pyskacza'' Max23resdefault.jpg|''Lekcje Pyskacza'' Stormfly-Astrid-what.png|''Lekcje Pyskacza'' 1956874_10152245851705020_917308250_o.jpg asr.jpg Grafiki z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków Astrid race to the edge.png Heathera&AstridRttE.png Battle Ready.png The Element Of Ssurprise.png Then You're Astrid.png Flying in formation.png Dragon scale Astrid and Stormfly.png Astrid's Training Tips.png 666.png Original (2).jpg 13432316_10154044456325020_3348756719075168800_n.jpg Jeźdźcy smoków Na końcu świata (Sezon 4).jpg Rttes6 banner.jpg Tumblr p3qrbxbk3y1ufuhhmo1 1280.png Ruff.tuff.snot.hic.ast.rtte.jpg Astrid.advice.jpg 11140275_10153277864490020_2745925157420896999_n.jpg Grafiki z Jak wytresować smoka 2 Astrid Hofferson HTTYD2.png Astrid_F2.png Astridhoffersonpng.png Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png ASWprofil.png Exist2.png Czkawka Szczerbatek Wichura i Astrid.png Astrid-httyd-2.jpg ASTRID WOW.jpg Wikingowie-Valka,Stoick,Śledzik,Czkawka,Sączysmark,Szpaska,Mieczyk,Pyskacz,Astrid.png Hicstrid.png 10258126_855971087796311_2405787683158104765_n.jpg|Porzucony pomysł na fryzurę Astrid w drugiej części filmu Obrazki JWS2 (1).png Dragongroup.jpg Grafiki z Jak wytresować smoka 3 Astrid_zbroja_jws3.png Armor No Helmet.png Astrid without helmet in her dragon scale amor.png AstridHiddenWorldTop.png Httyd3firstpromos2.jpg Tumblr p95kmlmPdn1tr8891o2 1280.jpg Astrid wichura httyd3.png Httyd3firstpromos7.jpg HTTYD-THW ASTRID HOFFERSON.jpg Astrid zbroja jws3 infografika.jpg Astridhicchttyd3faces.jpg Chyba plakat jws3.jpg Ulotka kinowa jws3.jpg|Ulotka kinowa Plakat jws3.jpg 8b1a93ee-4359-48f5-8b6d-44079e1fcf15.jpg Homecoming_plakat.png|Plakat krótkometrażówki Święta w domu Httyd-homecoming-promo.jpg| Homecoming soundtrack cover.jpg|Okładka ścieżki dźwiękowej Grafiki z DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising AstridTU.png Niewykorzystane sceny Trailer34.png Httyd.jpg en:Gallery: Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Galerie